RAIN
by angstpoem
Summary: Dan aku disini, melukis wajah mu dengan begitu indah di bawah hujan atau membiarkan tiap tetesnya menghapus semua tentang mu secara perlahan? TAEYU or YUTAE. TAEYONG, YUTA. SORRY FOR TYPO. RNR


**RAIN**

 **[TAEYONG, YUTA, TEN]**

 _Melukis wajah mu dengan begitu indah di bawah hujan atau membiarkan setiap tetesnya menghapus tentang mu secara perlahan_

...

Hujan akan turun. Angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya. Awan hitam telah menjadi dominan. Suara gemuruh mulai menggema di langit kota. Tunggu saja, tetes air tak terhingga itu akan jatuh sebentar lagi. Dan benar, hujan 'pun turun dengan begitu lebatnya. Mengisi jalanan kosong yang begitu sepi. Membasahi bunga-bunga yang terletak di balkon jendela yang kecil.

Yuta menggenggam buku berwarna cokelat pudar di tangan. Kedua matanya memandang keluar dengan sayu yang begitu sendu. Ia berbaring di sofa hitam yang diletakan tepat di depan jendela kamar yang begitu besar. Menikmati suasana kelabu yang seolah mengiris hati.

Pemuda jepang itu menghela nafas.

Ia membuka buku cokelat pudar kecil yang sedari tadi hanya digenggam. Melihat lembar pertama dengan mata yang seolah berkabut. Suara khas jutaan rintik hujan menjadi pengiring ibu jarinya mengelus permukaan kertas. Merasakan bagaimana suasana ini membuat semua memori basah terkuak dengan lebih jelas. Kembali membawa janji tak terpenuhi yang pernah terucap.

Pemuda jepang itu menghela nafas lagi. Meletakkan buku itu di atas paha dan kembali menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka. Menyaksikan bagaimana hujan menemani hatinya yang telah lama terluka tapi seolah tak pernah terobati.

 _Dan aku disini melukis wajah mu dengan begitu indah bersama rintik hujan_

...

Hari sudah sore dengan langit yang begitu mendung. Yuta baru saja keluar dari gedung kampusnya. Ia adalah mahasiswa sastra korea tahun ketiga di Universitas Seoul sejak tahun 2013 ia datang ke Korea. Tugas ini dan itu membuat kepalanya serasa begitu berat.

"Ahh~ akhirnya selesai." Yuta meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. Dia mengecek ponsel kemudian. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi redup ketika sesuatu yang ia nantikan tidak ada di layar ponsel.

"Mungkin kau sibuk."

Pemuda 21 tahun itu melangkahkan kaki menuju halte di depan gerbang universitas. Duduk disana ketika ia sampai. Yuta akan pergi ke Myeongdong untuk membeli sesuatu. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya disana baru ia akan kembali ke rumah dengan kereta bawah tanah.

Yuta segera naik ketika bus yang akan membawa ke Myeongdong telah tiba. Menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul selama di perjalanan. Ini adalah hari ke-23 di bulan Oktober. Musim gugur adalah rajanya. Membuat dedaunan mulai berubah orange, kuning atau merah dimana-mana. Ia suka suasana ini.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit, Yuta sampai di Myeongdong. Ia segera menyusuri jalanan Myeongdong yang selalui ramai setelah turun dari bus. Kedua tungkai kakinya terus berjalan hingga berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang menjual barang-barang berbau klasik. Memasuki tempat itu dan memberikan seluruh atensinya pada sebuah arloji saku berwarna perak yang berada di etalase. Yuta membeli benda itu tanpa ragu. Membawa arloji saku incarannya sejak sebulan lalu keluar dari toko dengan senyum cerah terbaik yang ia punya.

Selesai dengan Myeongdong, Yuta berjalan dengan semangat menuju stasiun _subway_ untuk pulang. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumah. Segera setelah membayar tarif, pemuda jepang itu mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi—tempat duduk _subway_ ada di sisi kiri dan kanan yang saling berhadapan.

Yuta mengerluarkan ponselnya. Memasang _headshet_ dan menyetelnya dengan _volume_ yang cukup keras. Dia menunduk melihat ke arah ponsel dan memutar lagu. Musiknya memenuhi telinga Yuta dan meredam keramaian akibat para penumpang yang mulai memenuhi _subway_.

Beberapa menit dia mengotak-ngatik ponsel, _subway_ mulai berjalan. Yuta meletakan benda itu di paha dan mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk. Tiba-tiba jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. _Volume_ matanya membesar dan terasa panas secara mendadak.

" _Taeyong..."_

Pemandangan Taeyong—kekasih Yuta—sedang duduk berdua dengan begitu mesra bersama seorang gadis—yang tidak Yuta kenali—di depannya dan itu berhasil membuat tubuh Yuta menegang dan lidahnya kelu. Ia perlahan melepas _headshet_ dari telinga.

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

Yuta bertanya dalam hati.

Lima detik kemudian, Yuta bisa melihat Taeyong yang terkejut saat memandang ke arahnya. Benar-benar terkejut. Seperti seorang kriminal yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan pembunuhan.

Semua serasa hening. Hati Yuta sakit. Secara tidak sengaja melihat sang terkasih sedang berselingkuh dengan orang lain tepat di depan matanya.

Taeyong dan Yuta menatap satu sama lain.

"Tae..."

...

Yuta menatap kalender.

"15 Oktober 2016." Dibacanya tanggal hari ini dan beralih menuju arloji di tangan kiri.

"Masih 40 menit sampai kelas pertama dimulai."

Pemuda jepang itu keluar dari kamarnya. Bergegas turun ke bawah dan mendapati temannya sedang sarapan sendirian.

" _Morning,_ Johnny _hyung_." Yuta menyapa Johnny yang sedang sarapan dengan roti bakar yang diolesi selai cokelat dan segelas susu.

" _Morning too._ " Pria bernama Johnny itu menyahut. Yuta melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tumben sekali rumah mereka sepi.

"Dimana yang lain?"

Johnny menjawab setelah ia menelan apa yang ada di mulutnya. "Doyoung sudah pergi dengan pacar barunya si Jaehyun itu. Taeil tidak ada kelas hari ini jadi dia masih tidur. Hansol dan Ten sudah berangkat duluan."

Yuta mengangguk-angguk. Untuk informasi saja, Yuta tinggal serumah dengan teman-temannya. Mereka adalah teman satu SMA yang berasrama dan memilih untuk menyewa sebuah rumah untuk di tinggali bersama saat sudah lulus dan akan masuk ke Universitas di Seoul.

Pemuda Jepang itu melirik arloji sejenak.

" _Hyung,_ aku duluan ya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Taeyong akan sampai."

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Aku akan sarapan dengan Taeyong nanti di luar."

Johnny hanya mengangguk. Yuta berjalan menuju pintu depan. Memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari rumah. Ia bisa melihat Taeyong—kekasihnya—dari kejauhan sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku telat." Taeyong terengah-engah saat sampai di depan Yuta. Ia terlihat benar-benar lelah.

"Tidak apa." Yuta tersenyum menampakan deret giginya yang rapi.

"Tugas kuliah ku numpuk. Tadi malam aku lembur dan ya kau tahu, _overslept._ " Yuta tersenyum lagi. Ia kemudian mengelus-elus punggu lebar kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti kok."

Taeyong menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Yuta dan membawa pacarnya itu berjalan santai menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah untuk pergi menuju universitas. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka berdua sudah mulai berkencan saat tahun pertama Yuta masuk universitas. Taeyong tidak berasal dari SMA yang sama dengan Yuta walaupun mereka satu angakatan. Ia adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni. Pemuda bernama Taeyong ini lebih tua beberapa bulan dari pacarnya. Dengan postur tubuh yang lebih keras dan tangguh. Berbeda dengan tubuh Yuta yang lebih ramping dan bahunya yang tidak begitu lebar. Pasangan ini benar-benar terkenal seantero universitas dan banyak membuat para gadis yang mengincar Taeyong patah hati melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

...

Yuta masih duduk di depan jendela. Memandangi satu-persatu halaman buku cokelat pudar yang ada di tangan. Membaca tiap untaian kata yang tertulis rapi. Meraba tekstur goresan tinta di kertas yang pudar. Ini sudah cukup lama sejak saat itu. Namun masih memberi efek pada hatinya.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh. Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan isakan yang akan terdengar begitu menyedihkan untuk tidak keluar. Dia juga menutup kedua mata sejenak. Berusaha menguatkan hati.

Karena hujan masih turun dengan sangat deras.

...

Aku memandangi mu.

Aku memandangi mu yang duduk disana. Bersama dengan seseorang yang aku tak pernah tahu sejak kapan dia menyusup di antara kita berdua. Melihat mu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang hanya untuk ku, _di masa lalu_.

Jadi, dia Irene?

Ini aneh. Telinga ku serasa tuli. Tapi kenapa aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan kalian? Mendengar bagaimana suara berat favorit ku menyebut nama gadis itu dengan manis. Mendengar bagaimana suara mu kini seolah menusuk ku semakin dalam.

Belum lagi tangan mu. Kedua tangan kesukaan ku. Bagaimana mereka bisa menggenggam tangan gadis lain dengan begitu lembut?

Ini menyakitkan. Tapi bodohnya aku masih memandang ke arah mu. Mendapati kau sesekali melihat ke arah ku di sela-sela kelengahan gadis yang dengan senangnya bergelayut manja.

Apa dia tahu? Apa Irene mengetahui tentang kita? Atau apa Irene yang membuat mu berubah 180 derajat sejak kemarin, Lee Taeyong?

...

Hari demi hari, banyak hal yang akan berubah. Seperti musim panas yang mulai berganti menjadi musim gugur. Angin yang mulanya kering kini semakin terasa lembab. Cuaca juga akan berubah. Hujan lebih sering datang dari pada bulan kemarin. Pohon-pohon mapel milik para tetangga kini semakin berwarna merah, orange atau kuning.

Yuta tahu semua hal akan berubah. Termasuk pacarnya, Lee Taeyong.

Sungguh dia tidak tahu. Biasanya Taeyong akan sangat perhatian padanya. Mungkin kelewat perhatian. Taeyong bahkan pernah marah pada Johnny yang memanjakan Yuta karena pemuda jepang itu adalah sepupu Johnny. Atau bagian tentang Taeyong yang sangat memikirkan hal-hal tentang Yutanya. Bagaimana pria itu akan memprioritaskan waktu—sesibuk apapun dia—untuk Yuta.

Tapi saat ini, semua berbeda. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu benar-benar mulai berubah. Ini sudah lebih dari 5 hari Yuta tidak bertemu pria itu. Taeyong tidak ada menghubunginya sama sekali. Setiap saat Yuta menghubunginya, Taeyong akan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat sibuk dengan berbagai macam tugas dan jadwalnya—bahkan disaat mahasiswa lain dari jurusan dan kelas yang sama tidak sesibuk itu—dan Taeyong tidak menelponnya balik.

Apa yang membuat pacarnya itu begitu sibuk?

Sekarang, Yuta tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Hari ini, Yuta sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di sebuah _cafe_. Ia melihat ke kalender digital yang terdapat di dinding. Tanggal 25 Oktober 2016 tertera di kalender itu. Sudah lebih dari seminggu dan hari ini ia baru akan bertemu Taeyong.

Beberapa menit kemudian Taeyong datang. Pria berwajah tampan itu duduk di depan Yuta. Ia tampak semakin tampan dengan kemeja putihnya yang bersih berpadu dengan jeans hitam yang sangat cocok dengan kedua kakinya.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Yuta benar-benar terkejut saat Taeyong hanya bertanya seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru, Lee Taeyong?"

"Kenapa kau jadi begitu rumit, Nakamoto Yuta?"

Tubuh Yuta menegang sesaat. _Apa ini?_

"Taeyong, apa yang terjadi pada mu? Ini sudah dari satu minggu kita tidak bertemu atau saling mengabari satu sama lain."

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau sedang sibuknya dengan kuliah, Yuta. Bukankah kau sudah mengerti soal itu?"

"Sibuk di saat mahasiswa lain tidak sesibuk yang kau lakukan, Lee Taeyong?"

Taeyong terdiam. Ia memandang Yuta dengan matanya yang tidak terlihat tenang. Membuat Yuta menghela nafas. Membuat Yuta semakin curiga.

"Lee Taeyong, apa kau selingkuh?" Yuta bertanya dengan nada pelan. Ia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada mu sampai kau berubah seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya!"

Taeyong membentaknya. Benar-benar membentaknya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Yuta terkejut. Sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar terhenyak. Kedua matanya memandang Taeyong diam. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, laki-laki itu membentaknya seperti ini. Taeyong yang melihat reaksi Yuta benar-benar merasa buruk. Ia menyandar ke kursi. Mengusap kedua wajah serta tengkuknya juga. Yuta masih memperhatikannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah membentak mu seperti tadi."

Yuta hanya diam. Ia kemudian menundukan kepala.

"Ini pasti karena kesibukan kita dan membuat pikiran kita benar-benar lelah dan kacau." Tambah Taeyong. Ia berusaha menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin.

Yuta masih diam.

"Yuta, dengarkan aku. Ayo kita _break up_ dulu selama tiga hari. Hanya _break up_. Bukan mengakhiri hubungan kita. Ku rasa kita harus istirahat dulu untuk menenangkan pikiran kita. Kau setuju?"

Yuta hanya mengangguk. Ia menundukan kepala serta memejamkan mata. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh kapanpun.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi, sayang. Aku mencintai mu." Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati Yuta, lalu mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

Setelah itu, Taeyong pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Yuta yang diam-diam menangis di pojok _cafe_. Tidak menyentuh minuman hangatnya yang sudah mendingin.

" _Lee Taeyong..."_

 _..._

 _Subway_ telah berhenti di salah satu tujuannya. Para penumpang yang duduk mulai berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Menyisakan Yuta, Taeyong dan gadis bernama Irene yang masih duduk dalam kesunyian di kursi masing-masing.

Kereta umum itu menjadi begitu sunyi.

Irene menjadi bingung melihat Taeyong—kekasihnya—sedang saling tatap dengan seorang lelaki di depan mereka. Saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Seolah menyampaikan apa yang ada di otak mereka melalui mata. Membuat Irene penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Taeyong masih menatap kedua mata Yuta dengan begitu intens. Mewanti-wanti apa yang _kekasih_ nya itu lakukan.

Sama dengan Taeyong. Yuta masih menatap kekasihnya tanpa berkedip. Berperang dengan batinnya. Membiarkan hati dan otaknya berdebat untuk keputusan yang akan ia ambil setelah ini.

Lima detik kemudian, salah satu dari mereka tersenyum.

Yuta berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati Taeyong dan Irene yang masih duduk memandang dirinya lekat. Dia berdiri tepat di depan kedua _pasangan_ itu dengan jarak begitu dekat. Detik berikutnya, Yuta mengulurkan tangan. Mengajak Taeyong untuk bersalaman. Masih dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taeyong.

Dengan segenap sisa kekuatannya, Yuta tetap tersenyum. Ia menarik uluran tangannya yang tidak disambut Taeyong. Ini benar-benar sakit. Yuta tidak berbohong untuk itu. kemudian, pemuda jepang itu berucap.

"Selamat, Taeyong- _ah_. Kau luar biasa, hahaha." suaranya terdengar serak. Yuta juga menepuk pelan pundak Taeyong. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Irene yang duduk di samping Taeyong.

"Tolong perhatikan Taeyong ya? Dia pria yang sangat baik. Ngomong-ngomong, aku temannya."

Taeyong terkejut. Perkataan Yuta seolah menjelaskan hubungan mereka yang telah berubah. Yuta tersenyum ke arahnya setelah melihat reaksi Taeyong. Dan senyum itu sudah cukup memberikan klarifikasi untuk apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Setelah itu, Yuta pamit. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Taeyong dan Irene disana. Berjalan keluar dari stasiun _subway_ tanpa payung. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras dan ia tidak peduli. Membiarkan tubuhnya semakin basah.

Kedua kaki Yuta berhenti sebentar di trotoar yang nampak sepi karena lebatnya hujan. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Membuka _lockscreen_ ponsel tahan airnya untuk melihat kalender digital.

 _29 Novermber 2016_.

"Hiks..hikss..."

Yuta terisak. Bahunya bergetar. Yuta tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi setelah melihat tanggal yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Taeyong..." ucap Yuta dengan penuh sesak dan getar. Hatinya kembali semakin sakit saat mengingat kejadian tempo hari di _cafe_. Saat ia bertemu dengan Taeyong dan ia melihat sebuah _tanda_ aneh di dekat tulang selangka pria itu yang terlihat sangat jelas saat Taeyong mengusap tengkuknya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya memegang tiang lampu pedestrian. Yuta semakin menangis di sana. Membiarkan hujan menyamarkan airnya yang terus keluar.

"Yuta?"

Yang dipanggil perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia melihat kakak sepupunya berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan bingung di bawah payung.

"Johnny _hyung_."

Johnny terkejut saat melihat mata adik sepupunya sembab. Ia berniat mendekat namun Yuta lebih dulu datang dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Johnny dan menangis di sana.

"Yuta kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yuta justru memeluk kakaknya semakin erat dan terus menangis.

...

Hujan masih turun dengan begitu deras. Awan masih tampak sangat kelabu memberi kesan yang sangat redup. Yuta juga masih duduk disana. Ia menunduk untuk memperhatikan halaman terakhir di buku cokelat pudar miliknya.

"Hikss..hikss.."

Tangisannya belum baru saja berhenti. Tapi dadanya masih terasa sesak dan beberapa isakan masih sesekali terdengar.

Detik berikutnya, Yuta memejamkan mata. Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan tenang. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan semakin dekat ke jendela besar di depannya. Percikkan air hujan sesekali membasahi tubuh dan Yuta tidak peduli.

Pemuda Jepang itu masih menatap buku di tangannya. Memerhatikan halaman terakhir yang masih terbuka dengan begitu jelas. Kemudian, ia melihat ke luar jendela. Hujan benar-benar membasahi semua tempat. Suasana terasa begitu kelabu.

Yuta kemudian mengulum senyum tipis. Tangannya perlahan membuka halaman paling tengah buku cokelat pudar tadi. Lalu meletakan buku di balkon kecil jendela. Membiarkan hujan membasahi buku yang terbuka itu.

Kemudian, tangannya meraih saku celana kainnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah arloji saku kuno yang pernah ia beli sebagai hadiah untuk seseorang, _dulunya_. Yuta membuka tutup arloji itu. Jarumnya tampak masih berdenting. Tangannya bergerak lagi meletakan arloji itu di balkon jendela yang terkena hujan—tepat di samping buku cokelat pudar.

Kedua kakinya kemudian berjalan kembali menjauhi jendela. Yuta membaringkan tubuh rampingnya di sofa tadi. Menyamankan posisi baringnya. Menatap lagi ke langit yang masih hujan deras sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya hingga jatuh tertidur.

Membiarkan hujan melunturkan tinta bertuliskan ' _Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta'_. Juga tidak mempedulikan arloji saku klasik itu rusak karena basah terkena tiap tetes hujan yang jatuh.

...

Ini sudah larut malam dan Yuta masih sangat-sangat sibuk dengan segala macam hal berbau tugas. Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengah dari keseluruhan. Lihat saja meja belajarnya masih ada setumpuk buku yang menunggu untuk Yuta jamah malam ini.

"Mereka benar kalau masa SMA adalah yang terbaik." Ujarnya disela-sela kesibukan. Yuta memiliki etos kerja yang sangat baik. Mungkin karena ia keturunan Jepang. Pemuda Jepang itu bertekat semua tugasnya harus selesai malam ini karena ia yakin besok akan ada tugas-tugas yang lain dari dosennya.

 _Drttt drttt._

Getaran ponsel mengaburkan konsentrasinya.

Yuta beralih menatap benda itu.

"Taeyong?" alisnya tertekuk heran.

"Halo, Taeyong. Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang akan tidur dar sejam yang lalu?" Yuta menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 11.

" _Kau masih mengerjakan tugas mu?"_ Pria disebrang sana justru balik bertanya.

"Ya, masih. Ku kira kau sudah tidur?"

Yuta justru mendengar suara tawa Taeyong yang terdengar sangat-sangat garing dan gugup mungkin?

Kedua remaja 19 tahun itu terdiam sesaat.

"Yuta."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau bicara sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Yuta dapat mendengar suara nafas Taeyong yang memburu. Lelaki itu terdengar sangat gugup. Taeyong masih diam. Membuat Yuta bingung dan penasaran.

"Tae, kau masih disana?"

Ia mendengar Taeyong berdehem.

"Eum, Yuta. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf. Ini akan terlihat sangat tidak romantis. Ah maksud ma—maksud ku, aduhh."

Yuta terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Taeyong barusan. _Romantis?_

"Ini mungkin sangat tidak romantis. Tapi, aku harus memberitahu mu sekarang. Aku, aku..."

Yuta masih diam.

"Aku menyukai mu. Ah tidak, aku mencintai mu. Jadi, begini, eummm...kau mau jadi pacar ku? Maksud ku, kita sudah dekat sejak satu bulan lalu. kau juga pasti mengerti sikap-sikap ku selama ini 'kan? Jadi, kau mau jadi pacar ku, Nakamoto Yuta?"

Tubuh Yuta menegang. Jantungnya terasa berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat dan wajahnya terasa panas. Yuta memutar kursinya sedikit untuk bercermin. Tepat sekali, pipi Yuta sudah memerah sekarang. Ia terdiam dan lidahnya mendadak kaku. Memang, ia dan Taeyong sangat dekat sebulan ini. Mereka sering pergi berdua, makan berdua, pokoknya sering menghabiskan waktu luang berdua.

Disisi lain, Taeyong sudah keringat dingin dan wajahnya pucat. Ia mewanti-wanti jika Yuta menolaknya.

" _Jika kau menolak juga ti—"_

"Aku mau jadi pacar mu, Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong terdiam.

" _Tu—tunggu, kau mau jadi pacar ku? Serius?"_ Yuta bisa mendengar intonasi kelewat senang dari suara Taeyong.

"Iya, aku mau."

"Oke, baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

 _PIP!_

Yuta heran saat Taeyong memutuskan telponnya.

"Apa yang akan Taeyong lakukan?" tanya Yuta heran. Namun, ia bangkit dari kursinya. Meraih spidol dan berjalan mendekati kalender yang tergantung di dekat kasur. Melingkari sebuah angka disana.

"29 November 2013, aku dan Taeyong jadian." Yuta kembali ke meja belajarnya dan meletakan spidol disana.

 _Tuk tuk tuk_!

Yuta kaget setengah mati saat mendengar jendela kamarnya yang besar di ketuk.

"Yuta, ini Taeyong. Buka jendelanya cepat!"

"Taeyong?" Yuta dengan cepat berjalan dan membuka jendelanya. Ya, benar. Taeyong disana. Naik ke jendelanya menggunakan tangga. Kamar Yuta memang ada di lantai dua. Tapi rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuat jendela kamarnya masih bisa di gapai dengan tangga.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu, masuk lah." Taeyong masuk ke dalam kamar Yuta sebelum pemiliknya menutup kembali jendela itu dengan rapat.

"Jadi, kita benar-benar pacaran sekarang?" pertanyaan Taeyong sukses membuat Yuta sedikit merona. Jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih kencang saat menyadari bahwa status mereka sudah berubah sekarang.

Sebagai jawaban, Yuta mengangguk pelan.

Taeyong mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak bersorak gembira. Ia masih tahu diri sedang ada dimana.

"Kenapa kau kesini malam-malam?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah di luar dari tadi, hehehe."

"Kenapa tidak lewat pintu saja 'kan bisa?"

"Aku tidak ingin diomeli oleh Johnny karena bertamu untuk menemui adik kesayangannya malam-malam." oke, yang satu ini membuat Yuta terkekeh.

"Jadi, kita benar-benar pacaran sekarang?" Taeyong kembali bertanya. Membuat Yuta tertawa dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian, Taeyong dengan cepat menarik Yuta ke dalam pelukannya. Mencium pemuda jepang itu tepat di bibir. Membuat kedua mata Yuta melotot dan mendorong dada Taeyong dengan kuat.

" _Ige mwoya_?" tanya Yuta masih dengan muka kagetnya.

Taeyong terkekeh.

"Kita 'kan pacaran? Apa salahnya berciuman?"

"Tapi—"

Taeyong kembali mencium pacar jepangnya ini. Ciuman tulus yang tidak berlandaskan nafsu. Mencoba menyampaikan perasaan bahagianya kepada Yuta melalui lumatan-lumatan lembutnya yang membuat Yuta serasa lemah lutut.

"Terima kasih, Nakamoto Yuta." Ujar Taeyong setelah ia mengakhiri ciuman itu. Mengunci mata Yuta dengan tatapan matanya. Membuat Yuta terus menatap iris tajam itu dengan penuh akan tatapan memuja.

"Terima kasih, aku mencintai mu." Tambah Taeyong sembari mengusap bibir Yuta yang agak membengkak karena ciuman tadi. Membuat Yuta tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga, terima kasih Lee Taeyong. Aku juga mencintai mu."

Dan malam itu, Taeyong dan Yuta baring berhadapan di ranjang yang sama untuk pertama kalinya. Memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh akan rasa kagum terhadap satu sama lain. Saling bertukar pikiran—dengan di selingi godaan-godaan Taeyong—dan terjaga hingga dini hari.

...

Kedua kelopak mata Yuta terbuka perlahan. Garis sinar orange menyambut kedua iris cokelatnya. Memberi kesan silau dan membuat ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

Yuta bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Masih duduk di sofa, ia melihat keluar jendela besarnya lagi. Langit sore tampak lebih cerah dengan awan-awan hitam yang mulai pergi.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti."

Ia berdiri. Berjalan mendekati jendela. Melihat jalanan, atap-atap rumah, pohon dan benda-benda lain yang masih basah. Tak terlewatkan buku cokelat pudarnya tadi. Yang kini tinta-tinta di atas kertas itu sudah luntur dengan bentuk abstrak. Arloji saku klasik yang tadinya hidup kini seolah mati karna jarumnya yang sudah tidak berputar menunjuk angka-angkanya. Membuat senyum Yuta terkembang setelah melihat itu

Yuta kembali menatap keluar jendela. Sinar mentari sore terlihat sangat cantik dari sini. Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya mengalihkan perhatian pemuda jepang itu.

"Yuta, aku dan Ten mau bikin _cake_ untuk Taeil _hyung_. Dia menang kompetisi menyanyi di salah satu agensi besar. Kau mau ikut bantu bikin tidak?"

"Iya, aku ikut."

Yuta kemudian menutup jendela besarnya. Berjalan menuju pintu. Membuka daunnya dan melihat Doyoung masih berdiri disana. Yuta tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo bikin kue." Ajak Doyoung. Yuta mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ayo."

Ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar. Berjalan beriringan bersama sahabatnya menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

 _Inilah hujan. Semua orang tahu bahwa cuaca ini terkenal dengan nuansa yang sangat kelabu. Namun, tidak semua orang tahu bahwa ia punya dua sisi. Disaat ia membuat mu kembali melukis kenangan pahit bersama tiap rintiknya, ia juga bersedia membantu mu untuk menghapus semua lukisan itu secara perlahan dengan jutaan tetesnya._

 _Dreaming in The Rain_

.

 **[SELESAI]**

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita abstrak ini TvT dan seperti biasa, aku menunggu review kalian—aku sangat-sangat menghargai itu, review kalian bikin aku semangat buat lanjutin FF FF NCT ku.

Dan juga, ini akhir yang bahagia kan? Enggak angst kan?

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca dan ku tunggu jejak mu. Jangan jadi sider ya 3 see you on next taeyu FF 3


End file.
